Thanks To Sweets
by Magical Blazze
Summary: Sweets are so bad for you, but we still find ways to enjoy them. And these two sweethearts can't help to enjoy them with each other...maybe sweets are really good for you after all. BrickxMomoko/Blossom...updated


**Thanks To Sweets**

It was a ordinary day in Tokyo City; the sun was out on this summer day and birds were singing around the city. "Come on, let's go to a candy shop and stuff our faces with sweets." said a hyper Momoko.

"Sorry Momoko, I going shopping for the new summer line at the stores, so bye!" smiled Miyako who ran into the first store she saw.

"Well, that means I left with you, Kaoru," she said while hooking arms with Kaoru's. "Come on to the candy store!"

Kaoru pulled back and said, "As much as I want to fill myself with sweets, Momoko, I have a date with a skateboard and a skate park." She hopped on her skateboard and skated to the skate park. "Maybe next time!"

* * *

><p>I watched at my friends leave me to go do whatever they wanted. I sighed, "Well, it's just me, myself, and I." I fixed my bow and started for every candy store in Tokyo.<p>

"Hi, Sakurako. Can I have mine-" I looked around and saw that the shop was full of people. Sakurako was running around helping everyone with the menu, sweet orders, and others stuff. I sighed and walked out. _Well, there other stores. I better get started._

I walked down to every sweets store and find two stores I could get anything thanks for me transforming and all. I got some dango, ponky, and imagawayaki. _What a boring day(sigh)._

I flew to the park and sat on a bench. Some people came and got my signature and took pictures with me. I ate a few of my sweets and looked at the happy couples who were enjoy some kakigori. _I wish I could have someone to be all lovey-dovey with(sigh)._

"Aaaahhh! Pervert give me back my purse!"

"No way old hag!"

_I know that voice. _I turned around and saw that person…Brick. I got up and made him fall over with my yo-yo. He fall right on his butt and I had to laugh at that. The woman came and thanked me and then slapped Brick in the face and took her purse back. "Smooth, Brick." I giggled.

"Haha, Blossom." He stood up about a few feet above me. I looked at him when the light hit him which made his red, blood eyes shine causing me to blush lightly. "So, where's Bubbles and Buttercup?"

"Busy..where's Butch and Boomer?" I asked while sticking a ponky in my mouth.

"Busy." He said while taking the ponky out of my mouth and eating it himself.

"Hey, that mine!"

"Oh, and are these yours too?" he smirked while holding up my sweets.

_When did he get those! _"Yes, they are! Now give them back!" I reached for them, but he took off flying in the sky and shaking them in his hand. "Give Them Back, BRICK!" I flew up to him tried to get them back, but he moved again.

"You're just have to tried to get them." he laughed then placed a imagawayaki in his mouth. He started flying fast, but I stayed right on his tail.

_That big brat! I get him for taking my delicious sweets!_ "Brick…"

"WHAT!"

"I got you." I smiled while holding on to his jacket. I garbed the sweets, but he garbed them back. Then we started a tug of war over them. _It is kind of fun._

* * *

><p>We both started this tug of war and she seem happy about. <em>She looked pretty when she smiles…w-what am I saying I can't like a puff.<em> I shook my head and soon the sweets fell out of our hands. She looked at me and I smirked and started for them.

"No way you're getting my sweets, Brick!" she yelled and started coming beside me.

I laughed, "Sure you will, Blossom." _She so cute sometimes..I mean(sigh). _Suddenly she started falling fast and screaming. I rushed to get her and then we hit the ground. We fall on our sides and she seem to be closing her eyes and shaking a little.

"Blossom, you can open your eyes now." She opened her soft, pink eyes which seem to be beautiful up close. _W-why is she staring at me like that?_

* * *

><p>I don't know what happened? I was first trying to get to my sweets, but my shoes seem to stop all of a sudden. I started falling and screaming with my eyes closed. Then I feel two warm arms wrap around me. We both hit the ground and I was shaking.<p>

"Blossom, you can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes and saw red, blood eyes. _B-brick you save me but why? _I noticed that I was really close to his body and I blushed a dark shade of pink. _Why is he still holding me? Does he like me..No he wouldn't like me…but I love him. _I also noticed that his arms tighten around me bring me closer to him. "B-brick…" I blushed.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" he blushed while loosing is hold on me.

Then I bought him in closer. "What were you about to do…" I whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Stop looking at me like that! Just because I love you doesn't mean I'll kiss you.<em> I didn't notice I was pulling her in to me. "B-brick…"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" I felt my face getting hot and I started loosing my hold on her.

Then she pulled me in closer and whispered, "What were you about to do…"

_What was I going to do…was I about to k-kiss her. _I felt her breathe close to my lips. _Did I get closer or did she? _In a matter a second I felt her lips on me. _She tasted like sweets._ We broke a path from our kiss than turned into a make out game. "Did I started this or did you?"

"I-I don't know?" she blushed.

I got up and reach for her hand, but when she tried getting up she garbed her ankle and started shaking. _We must have hit the ground hard than I thought._ I got down to her level and said, "Get on, Blossom."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She climbed on my back and I started flying to her house. I felt that she had falling asleep. _Silly Blossom. _I knew where she lived and I also knew that her real name was Momoko. Hey, if you don't know the person you love well how are you going to real know them. I when inside of her window and placed her on her bed.

"_How do I know this isn't a dream, Brick."_

I looked at her and saw that she was still asleep._ Sleep talker._ I kissed her forehead. "It's not a dream, Momoko. I promise."

* * *

><p>I woke up inside my bed. <em>So, it was a dream(sigh).<em> I looked a my desk and saw a heart-shaped box of chocolates and a note. I picked up the note and started reading it.

_Good Morning, my Momoko, _

_No, yesterday wasn't a dream…I promise._

_Here a sweet treat for you since you didn't get your sweets._

_Enjoy! I love you!_

_~Brick_

I blushed at the last part. _He loves me! _Then, I read the very last part.

_P.S. Nice bra and panties!_

I looked down and saw I was in my pjs. I turned bright red and opened the window. "Brick When I See You Again You Are Going To Get It! Do You Heard Me!"

* * *

><p>I kissed her lips and she blushed even more. "I hear you, my Momoko Blossom." I smiled and picked her up in my arms.<p>

"I love you, Brick." she giggled while hugging me.

"I love you, Momoko."

* * *

><p><strong>Blazze: I hope this one it better than the last one.<strong>


End file.
